Kage's Adventures
by Amara-Powers
Summary: Rated R cuz of swearing, and nudity suggesting, and a near-rape scene. please, if you are offended by this, DO NOT READ. Um, otherwise; R&R if you dont mind this! NEW: Thanks ALOT for all the good reviews!
1. Evil Mavericks

^_^ Alright, another megaman fic! I don't own anything.. and again, this centers around my main char, Kage. PEACE!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
I ate a chocolate bar I had bought from a vending machine, enjoying the chocolate-ness of it. My boots made a hollow sound as I walked, echoing around the empty streets, drained of people because of mavericks. I wasn't too scared of them, because whenever I saw one of them, I always hid in the shadows, closing my eyes nearly all the way so not to let them reflect any light, allowing my pitch-black armour to hide me in the darkness.  
  
I grinned happily as I took another big bite of the chocolate. I tossed the last little bit into my mouth, chewed and swallowed it. I rubbed my mouth with the back of my wrist, still grinning like a child missing movement in the shadows. I removed my helmet, and put on my earphones to listen to my discman. As I walked along, I snapped my fingers and hummed to the song.  
  
"Schools out for the summer, schools out forever, schools been blown to pieces. by me." I added the last part as I sang, grinning. I put my arms wide apart, as if I was holding a guitar, and 'strummed' it. "No more pencils, no more books, no more teachers dirty looks! Nannaa nanaaa naaaa! Well we got no class, and we got no principals, we got no innocents, we cant think of a word that ryhmes!! Hhmm hmmmmph!!" My casualness instantly turned into panic as a cloth was shoved into my mouth by a quick streak of blackness, then I was pushed, face down, into the dirt, my headphones flying from my head. I turned my head slightly to breathe as the person stepped on my back.  
  
"C'mon out, I got her!" A brass voice sounded above me, and I saw feet walk towards me, surronding me. I managed a weak little whimper, scared of what will happen.  
  
"Heh.. lookssssss like a great play toy ta me." This time, a laughing voice with a venom twist to it was speaking. At this, I started to struggle to get loose from under the heavy foot.  
  
"Hey, look! She's still awake!" This person had a childish tone to his voice, but the child in his tone sounded evil.  
  
Again, the laughing venom voice spoke, "Great! We'll have even more fun, then!" I cursed at myself for my stupitidy, mentally. I quickly got out the cloth in my mouth, gagging on a a bit of oil that was on it.  
  
The guy that was stepping on me, and hadn't spoken a word since he told the others that he got me, took his foot off. Then, with a powerful kick to my side, he rolled me over. Through scared eyes I looked up at three mavericks, all grinning wickedly.  
  
One was had few muscles showing, and was very short. He looked a bit like a child. Another had snake-like eyes, and when he smiled, showing his teeth, I noticed long fangs. This one looked built for speed, slyness, and basically not much fighting. The last of the trio was the opposite of his friends. He had muscles rippling all over, and behind him, he lashed a muscled black cat tail behind him, while his black ears seemed swerved to listen to almost everything. Probaly, he was a neko reploid.  
  
I scrambled up, and got into a fighting position, even though I probaly would run at the first chance I got.  
  
"I'll fight you!!" As if there was a cue that said 'Laugh', they burst out laughing as I blushed bright red.  
  
"Ssssshe thinks.. hahahha.. that ssssshe can fight usssss!" The snake man clutched onto the cat, doubled up in laughter. The black feline laughed too, although didn't make it seem a weakness. He kept alert.. but everything, from how his eyes were, and his ears and tails were postioned, said that he was laughing.  
  
"Cobra, stand up straight and at attention." He talked in a smooth brass tone, and instantly the snake guy, who I guessed was 'Cobra', straightened up, even though he was smirking still. The kid, also, quickly fell into place beside the feline.  
  
"Who ARE you bastards??" My eyes searched their faces angerily, quivering from pure rage.  
  
"Well, since we'll be your torturors and killers, tonight, you might as well know. My name is Night Panther, leader of fighter group of the the mavericks number 4. Cobra," He gesture lazily to the snake dude, "Is my second in command. Child of death, or 'COD' is just a newbie.. even though he knows many toture techniques."  
  
I swallowed nervously, and tried to keep up on suddenly wobbly legs. I whimpered, as they brought out their torture tools. Cobra pulled out a knife, licked the edge, and dipped it into a little pouch on his belt, and dull purple powder stuck to it, most likely poison. COD giggled happily as he pressed a button, and a spiked chain came out of a little door on his wrist. He gripped a non-spiked part, still smiling evilly. Night had his claws out; long, sharp, curving knifes, perfect for killing. Slowly, he dragged them across my breast armour, making a squealing noise, slowly cutting through.  
  
I clenched my teeth as I braced for some major pain. The spikes on the chain cut my skin, leaving deep marks. Cobra made a small cut, and made sure some of the poison went in. The poison made it seem like my whole body was suddenly on fire. I stifled a scream, and looks at Night, who was obviously trying to decide which way to torture me, by the murmerings of 'but I already did that today.'  
  
Suddenly, Night turned to me, his eyes searching mine. "You're a girl..right?" I didn't know wether or not this affected me much.. so I answered.  
  
"Yes." I tried not to tremble as his sly grin got even bigger, and wider.  
  
"Good." He nodded to Cobra and COD, who relunctantly backed off. He stepped forward, and put a claw underneath my chin, lifting my head up so I had to look at his eyes. "Well, I got a surprise for you."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. for those who like this story.. I gave ya a cliffhanger! (I think that's what its called..) please R&R! ^=^ and im already working on Chapter 2! 


	2. And this is Dynamo the pervert

^_^ This one gets funny at the end; but the start is like.. serious. I guess. ^_^ Have fun!!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
He leaned forward and down, and thrust his tongue into my mouth. His hand gently drifted across my breast, not feeling my heart pound. I tried hopelessly to try and blend into the wall, until finally I was too scared to handle it. I was more scared of people who raped then killers and torturers. As I cried like a little girl, I shoved him away, trying to make him go away.  
  
"Go away. Just. go away." Through tear-clouded eyes, I stared at Night, trying to hold back tears and whimpers. The sinewy cat reached down towards me. Not even realizing I did it, I bit into his hand.  
  
"GRAAAH!" He pulled away from me, making me release his hand. I could taste the blood in my mouth, and was actually quite glad. "You little RAT!" He put out his claws, and slashed at my chest, cleaving through metal, cloth, and skin. Without meaning to, I screamed in pain, and fright.  
  
COD and Cobra knew the fun was on again, so they raced in to get their share of 'fun'. I shut my eyes, hoping, wishing for this whole thing to be over. Oh, let it be over.  
  
"Zero! Down there; mavericks torturing a girl! C'mon!" yelled a voice from a little ways down the street. Feet pounded towards us, to which the mavericks reacted by running as fast as they could go. A blaster fired; there was a thud of a body. Dead. One of them was dead; was it Night? Quickly, I glanced up; no, it was Cobra. Not Night. Another blast; COD was now down. Night escaped.  
  
"You 'k?" murmured a voice behind me; I jumped and turned around to face him. In front of me, I saw a crimson robot with long blonde hair. My first impulse was to strike out at him, and my second was to run. I decided to follow my second.  
  
I took off, but stumbled as my foot got caught in the headphone cord. Blood flew from my chest to the ground as I tried to keep going. As I put my foot into the blood puddle, I slid to the ground, and crashed with a thud.  
  
"Wait, I won't hurt you!" The crimson replied, ran up, and held out his hand to me, offering his assistance to help me get up. I tried to get up again, and run, but for the second time, I slid in the puddle, but this time I landed on my head. The world slowly got dark, and then I saw no more.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up to the feeling of warm feet and legs.. but a freezing chest. Warm water trickled onto my chest, washing my wound, and I opened my eyes slighty. Just a boy washing my wound out, and with me topless. Not a big de-  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" I grabbed the blankets that had been pulled back to uncover my chest, and pulled them around my chest. The boy was surprised, so he jumped back, yelling also. He was dressed in blue armour, and looked familer, somehow.  
  
The crimson reploid with long blonde hair who looked like a girl, but because it was deprived of 'certain parts' was obviousily a boy instantly ran in, holding a bucket of water. "Whats the matter, X?" Again, I yelled; two boys, in one room, and me without a shirt, or armour?? No way! I scrambled back, clutching the blankets even closer, so they were starting to get a bit blood-soaked.  
  
"X, didn't I tell you to get a girl to do that?"  
  
"But, Zero, none were free! I had to do it myself!"  
  
"PERVERTS! GET OUT, NOW! BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!" I screeched, not happy with them at all. Both of them ran, not wanting to start a fight. The blue reploid, 'X', shut the door behind him, and I relaxed slightly, shaking a bit from rage. Once I got my anger under control, I grabbed the cloth that X had left behind, and washed the wound. Then, using bandages that lay on the ground, I wrapped it up. Great.. I still didn't have clothes, and I didn't even have pants...  
  
As I looked around, I heard a soft knock at the door. Snatching up the blanket and wrapping it around my body, I opened it. There stood a blue haired guy, who threw some clothes at me, smiling wickedly. Forgetting about the blankets, I grabbed the clothes and let go of my covering. Instantly, I felt cold, and realised what I had done.  
  
I clutched the clothes to my chest, which covered it up ok, and blushed when I realized I couldn't cover both my panties and breast at the same time, so I decided just to cover my chest.  
  
"Hello, sweet girl.. and what be your name?" asked the guy, as he kept on smirking.  
  
"Kage. and who the fuckin' hell are YOU?"  
  
"Well, well. A feisty one.. My names Dynamo, sweet one. I grabbed those clothes from the girl that was coming here to give it to you; I just wanted to see what you looked like."  
  
"Well, that's enough 'looking' so get the fuck outta here before I kill you. Got it??"  
  
He walked up and placed a finger on my cheek, and leaned in close. "Try me, pretty girl." He was rewarded by a loud and painful slap on the face. There was a red handmark left where I hit him. He yowled in pain, and ran out. I took two long strides and shut the door with a booming slam.  
  
"AND STAY OUT, BASTARD!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
whatchu think? My keyboard was screwed up, so it was pretty fusterating to type. I'll end it here. ^_^ it went off to a really humorous ending, I think. R&R! Peace. 


	3. Another Character, Dudes!

^_^ YAY! Two chapters; I think its going great! Wow, for once I don't think it sucks. O.o you don't know how unusual that is. I'm pretty hard on myself.  
  
And, ta Song; thankees for the review, and the lil info. I never played the games; I just learned all this from the help of other assorted fanfics, and other stuff. O.o mostly looks, and I guessed he was a pervert, from one fanfic. It was by Muselet; you should check out her stories! ^_^ she's a great writer, and I really like her humor stories, but im not too much for big drama stories. Thus is the reason I look mostly only at humor and parody stories. ANYways.  
  
I don't own anything, da dadada. Hey, I never said a disclaimer in the other chapters, did I? Oops. Well I don't own it. -__- Stupid me.. stupidstupid me. Sorry. On wid da fic!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
I pulled on the clothes; simple jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Not exactly that high on the fashion list. but it's better than nothing. Literally.  
  
Now, what was I to do? I did not know where I was, if I was in danger, or if I should feel scared. And I was surronded by perverts; well, for sure there was one. I flopped on the bed to try and think, when there was a soft knock at the door, and it creaked open.  
  
"Hello?" A girl peeked in, curiously looking around.  
  
"Hello." She jerked as she heard my voice, but settled slightly when she saw me sprawled on the bed.  
  
"Hi! May I come in?"  
  
"Sure. ahh where am I?"  
  
"The maverick hunter base. and your name is Kage, correct?" She walked in, as I sat up and trying to figure out why this base seems to make me scared.  
  
"Yes.Yes." Suddenly I jerked slightly; I figured out why the name made me scared. I had the Sigma Virus! Let them figure that out, and I'll be screwed. It was quite weak; I still could hold it off. At the very moment, back where all my friends were, a cure was trying to be figured out; or at least something that will keep the virus off till they could figure something out. "Aw. Shit."  
  
"What's the matter?" The girl seemed a bit scared, and she edged away slightly. I had to think of an excuse!  
  
"My friends CD player! Where is it? Oh man, that thing is her most precious item, next to her blaster. Shitshitshitshit!" I pretended that this was the problem; and it wasn't a lie either. It was her next most precious thing, other than her blaster, and if I did lose it, or get it ruined, she would KILL me. I was screwed. If they figured out about the virus, I would be dead; if SB's discman got ruined even slightly, she would never forgive me.  
  
"Well, here it is." She pulled a green discman out of her pocket, and handed it to me. I smiled at her, and tried to hide the worry that was still there.  
  
"thank you! Hey, can you get any grub in this place, or what?"  
  
She laughed and got up. "Follow me! I'll show you to the cafeteria, and then around the place, alright?"  
  
"Alright!!" I jumped up and then we went down to the cafeteria. She got fries, and a hamburger, while I got the same, except I got a cheese hamburger. We ate, well, more specifically, I ate, while she told me everything that went on in the base, and gossiped. Since I didn't know any good stuff, I just stayed quiet.  
  
Everything went quite fine; I found out she was a messenger, and her name was Sally. Sally was taking a break off, and all that, and decided to hang out with me. We finished our meal, and she showed me where the showers, sleeping quarters were, and the places to avoid, as well as the entrances and exits.  
  
"But before you leave, you have to talk to Signas. He's the boss here, and he just wants to ask a few questions."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Sally."  
  
"I have to go work now, See you Kage!" She ran off, waving, leaving me behind. As she disappeared around the corner and there was no one else in site, I leaned heavily against a wall, and slid down to the ground.  
  
"I'm so screwed. UGH. Why must this happen to me now?" I closed my eyes, to try and think of something I could do to get me out of this mess, but to my knowledge there was nothing. I did not want to leave, though. It was quite nice, and anyways, back with my friends I kept fighting a lot. We've been together too much, and now was tired of eachother. Ya, it would be a good idea to stay here instead.  
  
"Hey, sweet one." I looked up, and saw Dynamo.  
  
"Noooooooo." Groaning, I closed my eyes again. Aw, not him again.  
  
"Whatchu say that you show me to your room, and I show you some tricks?"  
  
"NO. Just, NO. I'm a proud virgin.. barely."  
  
"Barely? What do you mean?"  
  
"None of your buisness. Why do you follow me, anyways?" I started to get up, to walk off if things started to go bad, and meanwhile, I glared at the blue haired pervert.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Anyways, for you, it could be worse." He laughed, and I had to stifle the urge to shiver and hide.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You could be with mavericks. And with all them there, who knows? You probaly wouldn't be alive."  
  
"Ya, right. Like they would kill ME. I'm probaly quite important. Even though. I already said too much."  
  
Dynamo blinked. "No, no. Tell me more."  
  
I looked at the ground as if it just grew a hand and fingered me while speaking. "Only me, my friends, and some dead mavericks know my secrets. Live with it, bastard." I turned and walked away, so not to give more information.  
  
* * *  
  
I went to Signas office, which Sally had shown me before. I knocked on the door, and hoped like hell that he was there, so I could tell him what he wants, and get the hell out of there. As much as I was fighting with SB, I did not want them to find out about the virus. Well, I also wanted to get away from Dynamo. TWICE he had got me alone, and was trying to pressure me. I was sick of it. As much as I hate some things that my friends did, at least they were better than Dynamo.  
  
As I was staring off into space, thinking of stupid and pretty pointless things when suddenly the door opened, and freaked me out.  
  
"Hello. I'm guessing you're Kage?"  
  
"AH! Uh. Yeah. I am." I blinked, still trying to get my pounding heart under control from the shock Signa gave me.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to have someone look after you, you know. Keep you outta trouble, help you, and whatnot." A girl walked out after Signa; she was blond with dark brown eyes, and just a bit smaller than me. She smiled politely at me.  
  
"Hello! My name is Eve Wolfang. And don't bother telling me your name, I know it, Kage." She grinned, showing her teeth, which were white among gold and silver armour.  
  
"Hello!"  
~.~.~.~  
  
That's enough for now. Well, hope you enjoyed it, and Eve Wolfang used with Supersayianprincess's permission. She asked! And she likes my story! YA!  
  
R&R pwease. Bui bui! 


	4. Dates, shopping, and glares, oh my!

I realize it took a lil while, but here it is. =) Have fun, guys, and thankees for all the great reviews. It's really appreciated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I followed Eve around, listening and asking. She showed me many people, most of which were quite polite and nice and I was sure I would never be able to find and meet them without her. And, even better, Dynamo didn't show up! My spirits went higher and higher as a wide grin grew on my face slowly.  
  
"Well, it's nearly bedtime. I'm going to bed, are you?" she questioned, and I nodded, content with life. As I walked off, stretching and yawning widely, I nearly bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," I murmured tiredly, and looked up into the face of Dynamo and groaned again. "Ya mind? I was kind of thinking of going to bed without being bothered."  
  
"Want me to come with you?" He asked and leaned forward, going into my personal space.  
  
"No. Go do whatever the hell you do."  
  
"But I am already!"  
  
"Then go to sleep!"  
  
".But I need to tell you something! And it's private." A pathetic and helpless look spread on his face and I broke down.  
  
"Fine, but only a moment! C'mon." I grumbled and led the way to my room, the pervert behind me. Quietly I opened the door, and let him in before talking. "Okay, what do you need?"  
  
"I know your little secret; you have the Sigma Virus! And I can tell the Hunters AND the Mavericks!"  
  
"And you're probably gonna use that as blackmail."  
  
"Yep. So, what is it? Follow my demands or be in the middle?"  
  
".What ARE your demands?"  
  
"Ah, you're gonna choose the lesser of the two evils. Well, my demands are pretty simple; lose your virginity to me, go on a date with me, or do one of those with a friend of mine."  
  
". You said 'or'. That basically means that I can choose either of the first two."  
  
"Damn. I hate grammar."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Any ways, who's this friend of yours?"  
  
"Oh, a reploid who's all alone, that's all."  
  
"Fine. I'll go ONE date with you, then you are sworn to secrecy, got it?"  
  
"Great! How about Friday?" He grinned happily.  
  
I groaned, "Fine. Friday. that's like, in two days, right?"  
  
"Yep!" He bounced out, leaving me glaring after before getting into bed and falling asleep.  
  
*** ***  
  
I glanced around for that damn pervert, having a question about the odd. 'date' we were going on and just as I grumbled and sat down with my breakfast to eat, he sleepily walked over with his own tray.  
  
He gave me a happy look before speaking, "So, tired?"  
  
"Hell yeah, and if you bug me today, I will send you into hell. Oh, speaking of hell, about the 'date', is it casual or formal?" Silently I prayed that it was casual as he thought.  
  
"Well, casual is jeans, and formal a tux, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then casual. Ya never know what'll happen after, and we wouldn't want to get our really good clothes dirty!" He snickered and before I could say anything got up and went over to sit with some other people.  
  
"Why you..." I sat there, quivering in anger, and nearly jumping when a voice spoke nearby.  
  
"Dynamo pissed you off, eh?" Eve said, smirking.  
  
"Yes. Sit down if you wanna," I told her, gesturing the seat opposite. "Well, I need to go shopping, if nothing else."  
  
"How about after breakfast? I can skip work for a day, and no one will mind; there's a big lull in battle right now."  
  
"Great! Oh, do you know where they put my wallet?"  
  
"It should be in the top drawer of your dresser, I'm sure."  
  
"All right, I'll go get it. I'm not hungry anyway." I stood up, picked my tray up and walked towards the tray drop-off and dumped it there. My mind reeling about the date Dynamo so slyly made me agree to, I strolled towards my room.  
  
Surprisingly, someone had came in while I was gone and placed new bandages on the dresser. I had almost forgot my cut. Just as surprising, when I remembered it a sharp pain ripped through my chest, and instantly I sat down on the bed, and breathed hard. After a bit, I pulled off the shirt I wore to bed and yesterday, and got to work on the bandages before daring to get up. After a quick breather and pulling on my shirt, I stood shakily, searched for my wallet, and it was indeed where Eve said it would be.  
  
A look at it told me that I had to get a new one; spreading across it were rips and cuts, looking as if I had thrown it through a meat grinder, then stomped on it a bit, maybe even took a knife to it. A low and impressed whistle sounded beside me and I instinctively spun around to see Dynamo right behind me, in fact, his arms were out in a about to hug position.  
  
"I don't think so!" I growled, and slapped him.  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't hit your future boyfriend, girl!" he teased, almost unaware of the slight handprint coming into existence, like a red tattoo.  
  
"I don't NEED a boyfriend, I have a great one back home, who is better than you ever will be! He's loyal, handsome, brave, and for sure he's not a damn pervert like YOU," I growled, quite surprised with myself. I had made it a rule not to tell anyone about Geo so he doesn't become a target. You'd never know what someone would say when faced with death.  
  
Sneering, he said, "You already do? I'm hurt. Well, that doesn't mean you can't have some fun, does it?"  
  
"Yes, it does. Leave me alone." I backed out of his ready embrace, and glared, just out of reach. "I'm only going on this date because YOU tricked me, so remember this; I won't do anything else, got it?"  
  
"Damn. All right. I guess I have to leave now, right?" He returned his hands to his pockets, finally.  
  
"Yes, you have to leave. Go before I kick you out literally." When I finished, he turned and walked away moodily, grumbling, and when he slammed the door behind him I whispered, "Finally," and went back to planning of what I needed to get.  
  
Looking over my few things, I saw Star_bot's CD player, my ruined wallet, and my armor. So, I had lost the CD case I had - thank god it was only my burnt CDs - and my old clothes. Oh well. This was better than nothing. With a sad sigh I gathered up my armor and placed it in the corner, then stuffed my wallet into my pocket and stared at the CD player. Should I go to my friend's place, or mail it? After a few minutes, I decided to mail it, later. I stuffed the green machine into a drawer, then walked out to look for Eve.  
  
Quite quickly I found her chatting with some friends, trying to get a few to come. She saw me, waved for me to come over and I jogged to the group and hastily bowed.  
  
"This is Kage, guys. Kage, meet Jen, Silver, Koko, Jiji, and last but not least, my sister, Imazu." Eve motioned to the person as she said the names; Koko and Jiji were made of the same design with their well-muscled and almost underdeveloped bodies, with Koko being kind of darkish, and Jiji bright red. Silver was like her name, silver colored with small streaks of gold, and stood tall. Jen was opposite of Silver, being a dull bronze color, and short. Imazu, on the other hand, looked like Eve but with orange and yellow armor, as well as short blonde hair. I bowed awkwardly and smiled.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Eve lowered her voice to speak to me, and the only others that could hear was the group. "Listen, Imazu is a maverick, but I can get her in because she has a thing that hides her maverick signal, as well as she promises to behave here and around hunters, so please don't tell anyone." I nodded; a simple wish could be granted especially when I had a big secret as well.  
  
"Let's get going, Eve. I hate this place and you know it," growled Imazu, and Eve nodded. She showed the way and I hung back only slightly to match strides with Imazu, being quiet. Soon, we were outside and off of hunter grounds, and immeditaly I turned to Imazu.  
  
"Imazu, what is it like being a mav?" I asked, and the girl, who had never even noticed me, startled and calmed in the same second.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. You go a bit perverted, and usually your virginity is out of the window in the first week, if not already. As well you get this urge to kill, and it's a fun urge once you get used to it."  
  
". Oh. Well, is it any different with the Sigma virus?"  
  
"The Sigma virus? I dunno. I never found out, that's for sure. You'd have to ask someone else. Why?" Her voice sounded a bit confused at first, but as she kept speaking, I could tell two and two were becoming four.  
  
"Well, I was curious. Thanks, though. It'll be helpful." I grinned at her, having to look up a tiny bit because she was so TALL.  
  
After quite a bit of walking we reached the mall, and when I entered I stared. It was huge, filled with people. not at all like the one I went to, which was small, and usually empty aside from the occasional group of teenagers. Here, children with nagging parents, teenagers, adults, reploids and even seniors walked around. I looked again and saw they weren't carefree at all; everyone seemed alert and people were cautious of the reploids, while reploids cautious with each other.  
  
"Why. why is everyone so scared?" I asked.  
  
"Mavericks. C'mon, you got to get clothes, right?"  
  
"And a wallet. I also wanna see what it costs to send a package to a friend of mine. I'm pretty sure she lives in a small city a little ways away, but I don't wanna go and see her. She'll nag my ear off. Anyways, lets get shopping, I suppose."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
Well, this chapter was the starting of the shopping trip, which I'm hoping will take up only a half a chapter. I ain't too good at shopping scenes.  
  
Anyways, Review please! Flames will be laughed at, questions answered, compliments taken in happily and suggestions considered. Thanks for reading, everyone! 


	5. Martel and Inver come into the story Re...

I followed them around as they showed me a few cool places filled with summer-type clothes, as it was almost the season, and soon I had a few different tank tops, t-shirts, tube tops, and spheggeti strap shirts. As well, I had different shorts, jeans, and even a swimsuit. It hadn't even been an hour.  
  
"Uh, I think that's enough clothes... What about a wallet and checking out the postage prices?" I asked holding two bags in each hand, while the others each had a bag full of my new clothes.  
  
"Yeah, we should. Then we'll drop this off at the base and go somewhere to have a girl's day out. Sounds good?" Eve grinned as the others nodded agreement. In a few minutes I had a good wallet and found out that to send my friends CD player would cost about 10 bucks to send. Being finished, we went to the base and I shoved all the bags into a corner to be put away later.  
  
They chattered away about boys, clothes, and so on, all girlish topics. I would have preferred things like fighting and battles, but it wasn't hard to see that they didn't want to talk about that so I stayed quiet. Imazu also stayed pretty quiet, although her expression was clear; she was not very happy, and I agreed with her. This was boring...  
  
Until Dynamo decided to come and follow us.  
  
I was the first to see and with a little nudge I showed Imazu where he was, trailing along behind us. Imazu poked Eve and whispered in her ear, and in no time everyone knew. It made a big change; everyone was chattering angrily, not happily and wouldn't talk about the usual things, like who they had a crush on. I glanced back, trying to look casual and realized he didn't even notice the changes of moods. In fact he was hurrying up to catch up with us.  
  
"Yo, Kage!" He called, and waved to me. I quickly pretended not to know he was there and urged my friends to go faster quietly. "Kage, slow down!" With a quick glance I saw he suddenly was at a full out run, and then slowed to a walk beside me and panted.  
  
I tried to keep a surprised look on my face yet have a calm voice. "Hello Dynamo. What's up?"  
  
He got his breath back before speaking. "I've just been banned from the base for a little while. Uh, that date thing? Mind if we met at a bar or something? And if you don't come within an hour I'll hunt you down, ban or no."  
  
"...Well, that doesn't leave me much choice. All right, all right. As long as it's brightly lit, okay?"  
  
"Gotcha. Wanna meet at the mall at around 7, seeing as you don't have any idea which bar to go to? It's still open then."  
  
"All right..." I agreed cautiously. He smiled, and walked off in the opposite direction. Only after he left did I realize that everyone was staring at me. "What?"  
  
"Uh. Dynamo? Date? What the... what did we miss?" asked Eve curiously.  
  
"Long story. Uh. Let's go, eh? The day won't last forever." I wish. I walked along, trying to go back to my invisible self.  
  
It was close to lunch, so we all went down to a cheap, but nice, restaurant to eat. Just as the group sat down at tables close to each other, a quite attractive reploid walked into the restaurant, a similar looking girl following. Eve, on one side of me, leaned down and told me, "That's Martel. He's almost as bad as Dynamo when it comes to flirting at the Hunter's base. Even Zero isn't as good as him! Then there's Inver, his twin, you can say. She's pretty nice, if you're on her good side, but few people are." I sighed and stared at the two for a moment. Martel stood tall with spiky brown hair, a blue-and-white striped jacket with a red shirt underneath, and he had black jeans. Inver had a pink T-shirt that was small, and showed lots of midriff. On her head was a pink helmet-hat with a hole for her blond ponytail. She had yellow sweatpants, black boots and quite a bit of makeup.  
  
Koki sighed lovingly. "Hum... Perfect face... perfect body..." Just then he ran into a pole, being busy talking to Inver.  
  
Eve said rather loudly, "Not a perfect mind." Her comment caught the pair's attention, and they headed over, going a bit faster then when they came in. Martel squeezed in on the other side of Eve, and Inver sat at the other table. I blew a strand of my bangs out of my eyes, the only sign of my boredom, I hoped. Curiously, I glanced over at Imazu to see her, bored as well.  
  
"Do you like to fight?" I questioned, and she looked at me a bit stupidly. "Do you like to fight?" I said again. She nodded happily, and soon we were indulged in a great conversation about the best weapons to use, the best techniques, and so on. Finally, we ordered, ate, and was putting our money together to pay the bill. And still, Imazu and I were talking about our past battle mistakes.  
  
I turned in curiosity to see Inver walking slowly behind me, her hands folded on top of her head. I decided not to talk to her; she looked rather angry for some reason. A sigh escaped loose as I looked over at Martel. He was flirting with all the other girls except for Imazu and I. He seemed to not of even noticed we were there. It wasn't working well on Eve, but everyone else was taking it hook, line, and sinker. The brunette was blushing faintly and had a sweatdrop on the side of his head.  
  
"Have you met him before?" I asked Imazu and she growled.  
  
"Yes, on more then one occasion. We fought once, but all the other times he tried to flirt with me. I guess he learned that flirting doesn't work on me." I laughed softly at this, and then another voice spoke from right behind us.  
  
"Yeah, my brother flirts a lot," Inver grumbled. "It's so annoying! I wish that he wouldn't. It's also kinda embarrassing." I simply nodded.  
  
Even though the trip was meant to be fun, I was completely bored out of my mind. What they did here was not what I did back home. They giggled and shopped and giggled some more. Sometimes, they even shopped and giggled at the same time. I found it annoying, boring, and stupid. They did it again, and again, and again.  
  
I decided to live with it, and kept up with my friends.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, I was comfortably sitting on my bed, reading a novel I borrowed from Imazu.  
  
Story  
  
"But John, I love you! Don't die!" cried Sam, her eyes filled with tears. John held her hand and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Sam... I love you, and that's why I'm taking you with me." He grasped a knife on the table, and stabbed into Sam's heart, and yanked it out. Blood leaked down his arm, and onto the floor. Pain and surprise was in his lover's eyes as she slowly fell over. "I'm rid of you now. My true lover shall take your wretched place." A beautiful girl with long flowing hair walks in.  
  
"Finally, love. We're together forever." She held out her perfect hand and helped John up out of the bed.  
  
Story  
  
I blinked. It was a strange ending to such a beautiful story. Maybe that's why Imazu liked it. Carefully, without disturbing all the other stuff on my bedside table, I placed the book on top of my new alarm, then settled in again. In the corner of my eye I saw it was nearly midnight. Time to go to sleep. Yet I couldn't.  
  
Through my mind raced everything that I could do to escape from my dreaded date with Dynamo, each one even more insane then the next. Carefully I turned unto my side, cautious of my healing wound. With a small sigh, I finally sunk into an odd nightmare filled sleep...  
  
Dream  
  
"I love you," I whimpered, crying. "Don't die." The man had no face, until it started to change and form and melt all at once – it changed into Dynamo. I stared in horror.  
  
"Well, I hate you." He pulled out a knife and stabbed into my stomach. Blood leaked from the large gaping wound, and I collapsed, clutching it. A new girl came in and took Dynamo's hand. When she turned to lead him away, I stared, for it was me, with an evil grin on 'my' face.  
  
"Come, dear. Let's leave this bitch here." She gave a cocky grin as she walked past.  
  
Dream  
  
I woke, cold sweat pouring down my face, leaving rivets. The salt of the sweat got into the cut, stinging it . . . right over my heart. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something red, and when I whirled around, it turned out to be my alarm clock, saying it was nearly 10 in the morning.  
  
I dressed, however much I was reluctant to leave my comfortable nightgown, and looked at myself in the mirror; a light blue conservative tank top and a long skirt. I frowned, ditched the skirt, and changed it into a jean skirt reaching a little past my knees. I twirled and scowled at my reflection anyway. Why couldn't any of my clothes be ugly? But, if I had to choose some of them, I might as well choose comfortable ones.  
  
I slipped out of my room, grabbed my food, and sat down at the table where Imazu, Eve, and their friends were chatting. Imazu was the only one to notice, and she smiled at me.  
  
"What's the matter," questioned Eve.  
  
"I had been conned into a date with Dynamo. What am I supposed to feel like – a goddess? Hah." Everyone stared.  
  
"That explains it.. But how?" Eve's voice was reasonable compared to the insane thoughts racing through my brain.  
  
"Blackmail." I shoved some food in my mouth to signal I didn't want to talk. Eve and Imazu looked at each other, shrugged, and Imazu went back to her food while Eve attempted to talk to me anyway.  
  
"How did you like the book Ima lent you?"  
  
"Good. Gave me nightmares though."  
  
"... Uh, so, um. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nightmare."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
And so it continued.  
  
Finally tired of the questions, I got up. "Gotta go." I walked off, taking a detour only to drop off my tray before leaving. It seemed like someone else was controlling me; I just walked, and I walked until I ended up at a door with the plaque, "Laboratories." I blinked – usually my feet lead me to some place or -one that could help me, but they failed today.  
  
"Hey, you! What are you doing?" A pissed off guard trotted out from no where, surprising me.  
  
"I have no clue. I just let my feet take me. Uh, where's the dorms? Or even the cafeteria?" I blushed; imagine someone who walked somewhere without knowing it and couldn't find her way back.  
  
"... Do you need a map?" The guard's face seemed softer, kinder now that he realized I was confused. Silently I nodded, and he held out a map with only the main places marked.  
  
"Thank you. But why are only a few places marked?" I asked.  
  
"Top secret places or their names were too long. If you look, you can see all the technical names, but some of the names for smaller rooms are huge, you know?" He grinned, and waved at me to be off. My face was bright red, but I smiled back and thanked him again before walking off, trying to figure out how to use the damn thing.  
  
- * - * -  
  
Next chapter: Kage and Dynamo's date. =D Sorry I took so long in updating. Please forgive me, if you care. =D  
  
And don't forget to review! 


End file.
